The present invention relates to an extensible hanging device for holding personal items such as keys, mini hand tools, etc., and more particularly to such an extensible hanging device which has clip means for fastening to for example the user's waist belt, a ring for holding personal items, and locating means for holding the ring in place.
FIG. 1 shows an extensible hanging device according to the prior art. This structure of hanging device comprises a circular casing holding a winding mechanism on the inside, a cord member connected to the winding mechanism and extended out of the casing, stop means fixedly fastened to the outer end of the cord member to stop the outer end of the cord member from being received inside the casings and a ring fastened to the stop means outside the casing for holding a bunch of keys, mini hand tools, small personal items, etc. This structure of hanging device is still not satisfactory in function. When a bunch of keys or several mini hand tools arc hung on the ring and the casing is fastened to the user's waist belt, the cord member may be pulled out of the casing at a distance, causing the hung items to swing when the user walks.